Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to wireless communications networks, such as the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN). For example, some embodiments relate to self-organizing networks (SON) and Automatic Neighbor Relationship (ANR).
Description of the Related Art
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) refers to a communications network including base stations, or Node-Bs, and radio network controllers (RNC). UTRAN allows for connectivity between the user equipment (UE) and the core network. The RNC provides control functionalities for one or more Node Bs. The RNC and its corresponding Node Bs are called the Radio Network Subsystem (RNS).
Long Term Evolution (LTE) refers to improvements of the UMTS through improved efficiency and services, lower costs, and use of new spectrum opportunities. In particular, LTE is a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard that provides for uplink peak rates of at least 50 megabits per second (Mbps) and downlink peak rates of at least 100 Mbps. LTE supports scalable carrier bandwidths from 20 MHz down to 1.4 MHz and supports both Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) and Time Division Duplexing (TDD).
As mentioned above, LTE improves spectral efficiency in communication networks, allowing carriers to provide more data and voice services over a given bandwidth. Therefore, LTE is designed to fulfill future needs for high-speed data and media transport in addition to high-capacity voice support. Advantages of LTE include high throughput, low latency, FDD and TDD support in the same platform, an improved end-user experience, and a simple architecture resulting in low operating costs. In addition, LTE is an all internet protocol (IP) based network, supporting both IPv4 and IPv6.
A self-organizing network (SON) is a technology intended to make the configuration, management, and optimization mobile radio access networks simpler and faster. SON functionality was initially specified in 3GPP Release 8 and subsequent specifications. The initial technology making use of SON features is LTE, but SON has also been retro-fitted to older radio access technologies such as UMTS. The LTE specification supports SON features such as Automatic Neighbor Relation (ANR) detection.